Flower Fields
by Griffinboy775
Summary: Sambastian fic commission for Ricken. Sam can't sleep on a night in Spring, so he takes a walk and finds Sebastian, who takes him to a beautiful place, far away from the city and the valley where feelings are exchanged.


Sam groaned. Glanced at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. Dang it… He had to do work in the morning. Sam slipped on his shoes and crept out of his house to take a walk. Granted, it was warm, being summer and all, but there was a cool breeze flowing through the valley.

He found himself looking through the old rundown farm to the west of town. It was still basically a jungle. He felt bad for the grandpa. After all, the man was super nice, but he never really met his supposed grandchild. Maybe they were alike? Probably not. He stalked through the trees and hopped over a few rocks before leaning over the railing that blocked the drop down to the road.

Another deep breath, he'd lost count for exactly how many he took that night. There was a gentle engine rumbling in the distance and he walked towards it. Of course, he knew who it was, but that doesn't mean it wasn't worth investigating.

Sebastian was fiddling with his helmet and straddling his motorbike when he saw Sam come out from behind his house.

"Hey." Seb smiled at Sam, who wore a sudden frown. Sam suddenly didn't feel good, and realized that it was why he couldn't sleep. Sam hugged his friend, who gave a gentle hug back. The embrace was enough to tell Sebastian what was wrong with his younger friend without words. "Climb on. Grab the other helmet." Sam obeyed and soon the two were heading out from the tunnel on the highway.

A long hour ride later, and Sebastian stopped the bike.

"Where are we…?" Sam asked. He could tell where they were, though not the exact location. It was a field of soft yellow flowers. They weren't tall, only reaching up to Sam's ankle, but it was beautiful. He was almost overcome by the beauty in combination with what he felt before seeing it.

"I've shown you the place I go to think, right?"

"Yeah…" Sam said quietly, murmuring and piecing information together.

"There's a field beside that place. I saw it a few nights ago and wanted to check it out, but I didn't want to go alone." Sebastian said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder and leading the blond to the center of the field where the two laid down.

"Sebastian…" Sam said, more to hear his own voice and make sure that he was living and not just hallucinating after death.

"Sam." Sebastian replied with a smile. Sam blushed after hearing his own name. "You know, if there's something on your mind, you can tell me."

"I…" He blushed again. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing you admitted to… Sam pressed the thought from his mind and just did it. "I think I love someone."

"Oh yeah? That's awesome. I'm proud of you, but why do you seem so down about it?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know how anyone else would react. It's… not normal."

Sebastian laughed. "You say that like love is normal to begin with." Sam laughed too.

"That's true." He smiled.

After a few moments, Sebastian said, "Who is it?"

"If I told you you'd-" Sam started.

"I can keep a secret."

"Not this one."

"I promise I can."

Sam grabbed Sebastian's hand, who gently pulled away before realizing what Sam meant. Both boys relaxed.

"You understand?" Sam asked, holding Sebastian's hand tightly and starting to tear up.

"I understand. That doesn't mean that we have to hide it though." Sebastian smiled, confident.

Sam groaned at another thought. "What will Abigail say…?"

Sebastian smiled and laughed again, grabbing his phone and opening the camera.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked before he had a pair of lips pressed to his and a 'click' was heard from the phone. Sam blushed and sputtered. He felt so awkward. "Wh-What the heck was that?"

"Me seeing what Abigail is gonna say. She's probably up at this hour anyway." Sebastian smiled. Sam closed his eyes and let Sebastian pull him closer to his chest when he heard an alert come from Sebastian's phone. Sam opened his eyes to see Sebastian smile and put his phone away.

"What'd she say?"

"Basically, she's happy for us."

"What did it actually say?"

Sebastian screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Sam grinned and sat up. "Good…"

Seb put his arm around Sam and pulled his new boyfriend close as the sun forced color onto the early morning sky. The two held each other close as they got up and went to the bike to ride back into town before the sun came up.


End file.
